See You Again
by Bralt
Summary: I'll See you again, oh/This is not where it ends/I will carry you with me, oh/Till I see you again A short songfic for Carrie Underwood's song See You Again


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of it's characters, nor do I own See You Again by Carrie Underwood_**

**_Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun,  
Slipped away  
But I won't cry  
Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me,  
You are the light I follow_**

I'll See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again

Pauline watched as Halt rode Abelard off on the trail away from Redmont. It seemed like he'd just gotten home yesterday though in reality it'd been about a week or so. Everything moved so fast when it came to this part. They'd say goodbye as usual a few hours before the time actually came around but it always ended up feeling like they'd been rushed. It felt like you'd say goodbye then blink and it'd be over and he'd be gone.

The diplomat spun the little charm on her necklace around. Technically it was Halt's necklace, the backup oakleaf they had in case they lost theirs in a battle or something. Long ago Halt had taken to giving it to her before he left. He'd managed to swipe a third necklace away from Crowley so the action wasn't anything that could cause trouble along the road. Pauline didn't necessarily need it but she found it was easier to hold back the tears when she had it. Perhaps it was because his oakleaf was practically part of him and he hated parting with it. Something of him was always left behind with it.

Eventually Pauline removed herself from where she'd been standing. The sky was getting darker and stars were beginning to glitter happily. Walking back into the castle, Pauline took a different route away from their apartment and up to a space on top of a tower that was opened to the night sky that Halt had showed her once.

**_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow_**

I'll See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again

She leaned against the crenel between the merlons on the tower top and looked down at the courtyard. It was being lit up with torches that made it seem to glow in a hazy light. A light wind ruffled her hair and with it came what Halt might have said at that moment had he been there. She looked to her side and could almost see Halt standing there with a faint smile upon his face as he remarked on how the guards shouldn't have been lazing about like they were far below. Where else had that smile shown up? Pauline closed her eyes and saw the beach on the far west coast of Redmont. It'd been there he smiled when looking at the sunset dissolve into the water that could be seen stretching far off into the distance. The diplomat made a mental note to get Halt to take her back there when he got back which she knew would seem like forever when she was waiting but seem like a day at most when looking back on it.

**_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know  
I'll see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, yeah yeah_**

I'll See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again  
Till I see you again,  
Till I see you again,  
Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone.

It hurt a bit to remember the memory as she couldn't share it with Halt and she quickly cut off the image. It wasn't like he wasn't coming back, he'd be back and it'd be sooner than it seemed. Crying and being miserable about his absence wasn't going to do her any good besides making it seem longer than it normally would. The moon rose higher in the sky and Pauline decided to head back to the apartment. Through the halls she continued to twirl the little oakleaf that hung around her neck. He'd be back again, he always was, it wasn't as if he could leave part of himself in Redmont when he wasn't there for too long.

Short but sweet eh? No? You should still review;)


End file.
